<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These currents pull us 'cross the border by Frog_that_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731288">These currents pull us 'cross the border</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes'>Frog_that_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Charlotte Doyle Au, F/F, Humour, Idk what to tag this as, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate AU, au starting at the very beginning of the series tbh, but it is what this is based off of, but not really, god i'm so obscure ily me, no beta we die like men, this requires no previous knowledge of charlotte doyle, title from sons and daughters by the decemberists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was two months into the school year and after Fig’s fifthteenth detention that Sandralynn threw the papers down on the table in front of her.</p>
<p>“You’re sending me away?” Fig asked in disbelief<br/>-<br/>Or, in a world where Augefort never had to sacrifice himself on the first day, Fig continued rebelling against the idea of adventuring school. Sandralynn poses a solution. The problem lies in that it requires sailing for three weeks. Well, this turns out to be much less of a problem when she discovers she can bring the rest of the bad kids along.<br/>-<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes about timeline: Augefort never died, but the fight on the first say still happened. They just got a very tired upperclassman cleric with a few spare spell slots to heal them.<br/>Because of Augefort not dying, a lot of canonical events dont happen, or at least dont involve the bad kids. Events that I dont explain will most likely be part of the plot of this book.<br/>Another note: Goldenhorde never became a vice principle at Augefort.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When we arrive sons and daughters...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was four months into the school year and after Fig’s fifthteenth detention that Sandralynn threw the papers down on the table in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sending me away?” Fig asked in disbelief, eyes scanning over the papers. There was a brochure on top, covered in pictures of smiling teenagers holding instruments and standing in front of trees. Beneath that was an acceptance letter declaring that those at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Alberad School For Gifted Musicians </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be “thrilled’ to accept “Figerouth” as a student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to go to Augefort because you think it’s pointless, fine,” Sandralynn said. “You can go to Alberad. They’ll teach you all the music shit you say you’re not learning at school now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Gilear put you up to this?” Fig narrowed her eyes, taking in the slight exhaustion to her mom's form, though she resolutely tried to ignore it. It wasn't her fault she was pissed off after finding out she had been lied to her whole life. She was entitled to act out if her mom was going to continue to refuse to allow her to connect with her demon side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call him that,” Sandralynn snapped before his face softened, only making the hunch to her shoulders and the bags under her eyes all the more noticeable. “Listen, Fig, I know this has been hard on you. It’s been hard on all of us. I know it’s a lot to go through, and you’re clearly determined to be unhappy at Augefort. This could be really good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig’s first instinct was to snap and fight back, before her eyes were drawn back to the pamphlet. One of the students was a teifling, holding drum sticks and looking clearly posed leaning against a brick wall. She looked happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this place isn’t in Solace," she said eventually. "Where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing,” her mom bit her lip. “This place… it isn’t exactly close. You’d have to go by boat, and it’s going to be a three week trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Three weeks?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fig screeched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what you want though? To be somehwere no one knows the old Fig?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I guess so.” Fig looked at the letter again. “When would I leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday. You’re already going to be behind as is, you can’t afford to waste time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Tuesday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing her disbelief, Sandralynn spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Fig, if you really don’t want to go you don’t have to. You could even just go for this year. But I think this would be an amazing opportunity for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig stared at the papers, letting the silence hang in the air while she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” she said eventually, as much a revelation to herself as it was a confession. “Mom, I finally have </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd say that," Sandralynn sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh so what?" Fig snapped, immediately back on the defensive. "You're going to tell me you disapprove of my friends and that I should leave anyways?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus, no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>God, Fig, can you calm down for a minute so we can talk about this like god damned adults?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adults are allowed to know who their parents are," Fig mumbled. By the narrowing of Sandralynn's eyes, she had heard her anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down and let me talk okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig obediently sat down at the table, not taking her eyes of her mother while she settled in across from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew you were going to say that, and I have a solution. But it's take it or leave it, so you need to think hard about it before you come up with a decision okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I talked to a guy I know who works up at the school and called in a few favours, and they're willing to let you shadow some classes up there for a few weeks before you're officially transferred."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if I end up hating it I'll have missed so much school I'd basically have to retake the whole year!" Fig protested. "Plus, I'd be on a boat for twice as long as I'll actually be there. I don't think it's worth it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me finish," Sandralynn ordered. "I talked to Augefort, called in even more favours, and I worked something out. There's been some strange stuff happening in the village near Alberad lately, according to my old buddy. Now, they're a bard specific school, not adventurers, and the village is so small that no one there is capable of doing much to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you and your party </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>help. That's what I had to talk to Augefort about. It's a bit irregular for freshmen to travel for a project, especially this far, but he's willing to let you take this on as your Spring Break project as long as you make up any missing work when you get back. That way, your friends get their project out of the way, you get to tour the school and not worry about missing time at Augefort if you decide not to transfer, and your party gets to go with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig was rendered speechless for a moment, staring at her mom who was clearly fighting off a confident smirk, before launching herself across the table to hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" She cried. "I know I've been a bitch lately, but I really appreciate you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know hun," Sandralynn pat her head, awkwardly avoiding her horns. "Does this mean you'll stop smoking in front of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Fig chuckled, pulling herself back and wiping at her eyes. "I'm assuming the rest of my party doesn't know about this yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," the ranger shook her head. "You still have to ask them to agree. Fig, I hope you realize the strings I had to pull for this. You need to make sure your party takes it seriously, it's a big part of your grade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you'll have to leave very soon. Not friday, since you're not definitely transferring and you still need to talk to your friends, but soon. Monday, most likely. We'll have to double check when we can get you all on a ship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Fabian Secaster coming I doubt it will be much of an issue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well," her mom laughed in a fair-enough sort of way. "Always better to be prepared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig made the decision to ask them all at once, gathered together for what they all assumed to just be an impromptu post-school ice cream hang out. Her stomach was churning from nerves while she played with the straw of her strawberry milkshake, waiting patiently until they had all settled down to broach the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," she began. "You guys know about that whole spring project thing, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew for a fact that they all did, based on the way teachers had been shoving it down their throats for the entirety of the year. More than a few teachers had made passive aggressive statements about how just because they had all gotten thrown together through detention didn't mean they should expect an easy project to just fall into their lap. The analysis of how their party came to be was accurate, but she still didn't appreciate the way some of the teachers viewed them because of it. It was true that Fig still regularly acted out, but that was more for her own entertainment, and she was careful to never take it too far. That first detention where they found themselves having to fight some mutant corn after a warlock class got a bit out of hand was fun, and honestly did more to bring them together than any of those party choosing mingles ever could have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't remind me," Gorgug groaned, practically at the same time that Adaine visibly perked up and began interrogating her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, have you found a topic idea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could say that," Fig chuckled nervously, taking a sip of her milkshake despite the fact that it tasted like ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Kristen an eye brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you guys feel about travelling by sea for three weeks and investigating strange occurrences in a village and also checking out a bard school with me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm in." Fabian said automatically. "You had me at traveling by sea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute," Riz said. "Explain the whole situation to me, I don't want to agree to something without knowing the details."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig dutifully relayed the whole plan, doing her best to ignore Fabian's near vibration levels of excitement every time she mentioned the sea part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think my parents will have to sign anything?" Adaine asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it, it's not like our parents had to sign anything for us to die and kill people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't mention Doreen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could have been talking about a different murder! We killed like 10 greasers a week ago!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, maybe don't yell that so loudly?" Kristen suggested quietly, waving nervously at the waitress who was giving them concerned and scared looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine," she waved. "Are you guys in or out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm in, of course." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Fabian, I gathered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be there as well, as long as I don't need my parents permission. Honestly, they probably won't realize I'm gone, so even if I do I'll just do an illusory script of their signature." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I tell my parents I'm doing missionary work they won't be able to force me on that boat fast enough," Kristen snorted. "And it will be nice to get away from them for a little while. Maybe I can figure some stuff out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig turned to stare at the two remaining members of the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have to ask my parents," Gorgug raised his hands. "They should be fine though, just like, extremely worried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mom should be chill with it," Riz reassured. "I'll ask her when she gets home tonight- or tomorrow. What day is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wednesday," Adaine offered. She was generally the one to be trusted with pesky things like the concept of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll ask her when she gets home at 4 tomorrow morning then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect," Fig nodded, smiling wildly. "Thank you guys. I'm really looking forward to this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fabian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop being weird about this or I won't let you come." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not being weird!" Fabian protested. "You're being weird!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're all weird," Kristen laughed, throwing her arms around the two sitting next to her, which happened to be Riz and Adaine. "That's what's going to make this so fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, fun." Riz carefully extracted himself from her grip. "I can't wait."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...we'll build out house on the water...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look: charlotte doyle stans: i know. it would be more true to the book if it was just fig on her own. i get it. but you can pry the bad kids being chaotic entities reeking havoc out of my cold dead riz stan hands. i'm love them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The plans were made for their departure as soon as Fig got the okay from Riz and Gorgug the next day at school. They would travel separately by car about an hour out of Elmville  until they reached the harbor, where they would all meet up and board the ship together. There were going to be two other families on board, two couples each with a few kids, which definitely helped their parents feel a bit better. Fig personally thought it was going to make the trip way less fun, but she supposed she could deal with it. It was still getting to spend what would probably add up to over two months with her friends, getting to tour her dream school and getting school work out of the way while she was at it. It was everything she could have hoped for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left at four a.m. that Monday, sharing texts in the groupchat complaining about how tired they were while Riz laughed at them. They weren’t going to be able to get very far while maintaining crystal service, but the thought of leaving them home was way too weird. Besides, they still had apps and downloaded movies, and there were easy ways to charge crystals with spells. They needed something to entertain themselves for three weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The harbour was alive with activity, even at five in the morning, and Fig found herself having to clutch her suitcase and bag tightly while she weaved throughout crowds of people. One ship was being loaded with animals, ranging from birds to monkeys and even emitting what sounded like the roar of some sort of lion or tiger. There was another boat manned entirely by dwarves that seemed to be overfilling with chalices. She craned her neck in every direction while her mom pulled her forward, taking in for the first time the sights of a world outside of Elmville.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fig?” Kristen called. The tiefling in question turned around, spotting the human running at her. “There you are! Hey, I completely forget where you said we’re supposed to meet up, can I tag along with you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fig laughed. “Have you seen the others yet? I can’t find anyone in this crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I saw Gorgug earlier, but then I lost him again. Honestly, I’m a little worried Riz is going to get trampled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Fig waved. She was still getting pulled along, and Kristen was hurrying to keep up next to her, but with that she looked up to see the two older humans walking beside her, one with a boy on his shoulders and another dragging an identical boy along by the wrist. “Are these your parents?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Mom, dad, this is Fig,” Kristen introduced, sounding severely less jubilant than she did when she first called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to uh, meet you too. So, a tiefling, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Kristen admonished while shooting an apologetic glance to Fig who stared in shock. “You can’t say stuff like that!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” Her mom defended. “She is, aren’t you?” The last bit was directed at her. Sandralynn had significantly slowed their pace now, and was clearly waiting to have to step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Mrs. Applebees, I am. And you’re a human!” She ended cheerfully, ignoring the way they both looked offended by her pointing that out. They continued along in silence after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she found herself running into her mom when she soundly stopped at the ramp leading to a large ship, on the side of which it was adorned with golden letters reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Seadragon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” A familiar voice called. Fig turned and found herself looking at a half-orc barreling towards them, two gnomes riding on his shoulder, who he carefully let down as soon as he reached them. “Finally found you.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, just three more to go,” Fig said while her mom talked with the young-looking guy standing beside the ramp. He looked, worryingly, confused. But more importantly, he was a tiefling, which made Fig’s excitement grow almost as much as it seemed to make Mrs. Applebees worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late,” Riz said, suddenly appearing beside her. It was only because of how used to it they were that none of them jumped. “Had a hard time making it through the crowd. Is it always this busy?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It sure is!” A booming voice announced. “I’ve always loved the sounds of the chaos in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Seacastor,” Sandralynn nodded, failing to notice the sudden mix of fear and awe on the male teifling’s face. “Thank you again for agreeing to allow Fabian on this trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pleasures all mine!” Bill shouted, all but shoving Fabian towards them. “Thank you for giving my boyo a chance to explore the open sea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Right,” Sandralynn said. “We’re still waiting for one more, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Fig confirmed. “Honestly, was not expecting Adaine to be the last one here, she’s usually really punctual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t messaged in a while either,” Gorgug frowned at his crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk for a few minutes, the kids mostly about their growing excitement and the adults about how much they would miss them, when the elf ran up to them, red faced and clearly out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m- </span>
  <em>
    <span>huff- </span>
  </em>
  <span>late, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, we still have a while until the boat leaves,” Sandralynn reassured her. “Are your parents catching up? I’m sure they don’t want you to board before they get a chance to say goodbye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adaine’s cheeks, which had been steadily returned to her normal dark hue while she caught her breath, suddenly burned red again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, they already said their goodbyes. They have important work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, surprised. “Well, if you’re sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Adaine nodded. “I’m ready to go whenever you are.” Fabian was nearly vibrating out of his skin in clear excitement, biting his lip while he stared up at the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” A voice piped up. The young tiefling had moved closer to the group. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bill Seacastor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right I am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your biggest fan!” He enthused, sounding younger with each word. “My name’s Alistair Ash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right you are!” Bill laughed. Alistair looked mildly confused, but he smiled none-the-less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Sandralynn asked. “Have the other families boarded, or are we still waiting for them to arrive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. “See, well, the thing is… they aren’t exactly, um, coming?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So our baby is going to be all alone with you-” Mr. Applebess was cut off by his daughter elbowing him in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why weren’t we informed of this?” Sandralynn asked coldly. The kids were starting to exchange concerned looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just received word this morning,” he said. “Awfully sorry.” Sandralynn took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Well kids, I guess it’s really up to you and your parents now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you feel comfortable traveling without the other families there, we’re fine with it bud,” the Thistlesprings assured their son. Gorgug shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m chill with it. Not like those kids or their normal parents were really going to give us much protection anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you are!” Bill shouted. “Fabian, you’re still going!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Fabian shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Mrs. Applebees bit her lip. “Hun, are you sure you still want to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kristen interrupted. “Yes, definitely. Still need to… persuade those nonbelievers, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” The human brightened. “Now, you have your travel bibles to hand out, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mom,” Kristen groaned. “We went through this the whole way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig was so distracted by her ever growing hatred for the senior Applebees that she didn’t hear Sklonda give her son permission, but when she turned to look at them they were hugging, so she guessed he still had the okay. Adaine stood on the edge of the group, looking nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Adaine!” Sandralynn seemed to realize. “We should probably get your parents permission, do you think we can still catch up with them, or do you have their crystal number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, actually Mrs. Faeth, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>dimension door-</span>
  </em>
  <span>ed me down the street and then left, so I really doubt they care one way or the other who is on the ship with me.” She looked righteously angry while she said it, but the moment she was done speaking she hunched back in on herself. “That is to say, I believe they’ll be fine with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that settles it,” the ranger said, slight shock still evident in her tone, clapping her hands and looking around at the group of teens. “Are you all ready to board?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were scattered nods from all the kids and sudden tears in the eyes of a few of the adults, and with a few final farewells they were making their way up the ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, almost forgot,” Sandralynn cursed, holding Fig back. She saw the rest of the group hesitate and wait for her. “Here, you need to take this.” She shoved a leather covered journal in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Fig asked, turning it over and flipping through a few pages. It was completely blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A diary, or a journal, whatever you want to call it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh. Cool, uh, thanks, mom. I’ll totally- uh, treasure it forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that,” Sandralynn rolled her eyes. “Augefort thought it would be a good idea for you to try and keep track of how you do with your project since you won’t be able to check in with any of your teachers or any other adults. But if he wants you to turn something in you’ll probably have to turn it into an actual report, so feel free to fill the rest of it with all your teen angst and shit, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Fig laughed before turning serious. “Mom, I’ll miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Gilear I’ll miss pranking him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll leave a word out, but sure, I’ll tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig threw herself in her mom’s arms, stealing one last hug before she turned to run up the ramp, the journal tucked under one arm, her bag slung over her shoulder, and her other arm dragging her suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had she taken her first steps up the ramp than a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft gasp, unconsciously immediately trying to wrestle her grip away. The hand held tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Alistair, sending him a questioning look, he loosened his grip, but didn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel I should warn you,” he whispered. “There’s… rumours, about the captain, see? And not the fun kind. He’s not the kinda man you should cross lightly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Fig trailed off, looking away from the man in front of her to see her friends staring at her questioningly from on board the ship. “Well, I’ve gotta go now so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Allistar hissed. “I couldn’t help but notice that you don’t have any weapons on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this bass?” Fig snorted, jutting out one shoulder the motion towards the instruments strapped to her back under her bag. “This is my weapon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, I’d really feel better if you would take this.” He shoved a small dagger towards her, definitely no bigger than Gorgug’s hands. What, was it her birthday or something? These were some pretty weird gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said regardless. After all, it did seem he was trying to look out for her. “You’ve got more for yourself, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I’ve got loads of weapons,” he reassured. “Just do me a favor and don’t let the captain know you have that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she nodded, tucking the dagger into the inner pocket of her skirt. Usually it was just home to guitar picks and not what was probably a murder weapon she might accidentally slice her thigh open with, but it was her first time on a boat, she could afford to live a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was up with that?” Kristen asked once she finally made her way up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” she shook her head. “I think that Alistair guy is paranoid, but it’s better safe than sorry.” From on board the ship, it was easier to see the way many people seemed to be giving it a wide berth that was not reserved for any of the other vessels docked along the harbour. If nothing else, it explained why they had been able to stand around and talk so easily. Their parents were still staring up at them and waving, oblivious to the way people seemed to notice the gold letters displaying the ship’s name and immediately scurry in another direction, sometimes taking routes twice as long as necessary while bogged down with heavy cargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away eventually, still waving to their family below them. One of Kristen’s brothers were crying, until he was mocked by his twin and immediately stopped. The Thistlesprings had no such qualm, and their waterworks continued until they were long out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed the silhouette of someone in the crow’s nest, long wings splayed out to their side, before her attention was once more diverted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we should probably find the captain,” Adaine suggested. “I’d rather not wait around here with our bags all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Fig nodded. “I’m definetly interested in meeting this guy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is,,, so much dialogue<br/>Anyways, shout to people reading this even if they don't know anything about charlotte doyle! I hope you enjoy this regardless.<br/>I would love to hear any theories you guys have regarding what will be coming next! even if you think they're totally crazy, i would still really enjoy it!<br/>this is likely going to turn into a large labor of love for me, considering this is the first chapter of the book and we're already at 4,000 words, so it means a lot for everyone who will be sticking around!<br/>please leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed! it means the world!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...we'll build our walls with aluminum....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just wrote for 3 hours straight this morning for a contest and then turned around and wrote this so if it sucks blame that ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to find their way to the captain's quarters at the stern thanks to Fabian’s knowledge of ships. They stood gathered around the door in a semi circle, ignoring the looks the sailors were throwing their way as the completed odd tasks. Eventually, after some sort of silent conversation made entirely of looks, large gestures, and aggressive quiet mouthing, Fig found herself shoved forward, her nose nearly touching the wood. With one last dirty look to her friends, she adjusted her hair and raised a hand to knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no sooner had she raised her hand than the door swung open, and Fig had to jump back quickly to avoid getting slammed in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” A large dragon born stepped out, looking surprised to see them. “Children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teenagers,” Riz corrected. There was a general sound of agreement within the group. They were all fourteen, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>not ‘children.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Right.” He narrowed his eyes towards the goblin. “Teens. What are you doing on my ship? I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tolerate stow-a-ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, we paid to be here. Or, our parents did. We’re going to the village you’re heading towards, Arborly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was cancelled. I was told there would be no passengers.” There was no question in his voice and Fig shared a helpless look with her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, guess you got the wrong information.” She shrugged, hoping it encapsulated the way she really was at a loss for what to tell him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hmph, just stay out of my way and we’ll be fine then, I suppose. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask after me, you can call me Captain Goldenhorde.” Fabian snorted, and Fig heard a hissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fabian </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Adaine’s voice behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something funny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Fabain said hurriedly. “Just thinking of a joke I heard once.” He chuckled weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Go away now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved past them and walked off, the group of teens left staring at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kristen said. “He’s just a bundle of sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Riz asked. “He seems like a dick.” There was a beat of silence. “Oh, right, sarcasm, gotcha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll just stay out of his way and hope he doesn’t ruin this trip,” Fig sighed. A big part of her was screaming that she could break this guy, but the words of Alistair were still ringing in her ears, and the knife was still heavy in her pocket. She knew how international waters worked, and the shifty looks the crew were throwing them didn’t exactly scream that they would stand up for them in a court of law once they reached the shore. Maybe it was better to play it safe. Even if she had some </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>ideas for some pranks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Gorgug started. “Anyone know where we’re supposed to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to Fabian.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can guess,” he raised his hands. “But it’s more than likely one of those rooms by Goldenhorde, I doubt he’ll be thrilled if we poke our noses in his business by accident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we… ask?” Adaine questioned, sounding like she dreaded even saying the word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Gorgug said, in much the same tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Kristen sighed. “Well, clearly you two aren’t doing the asking. Fabian, any idea where the crew sleeps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be below deck,” he said, pointing towards the trap door across the ship. “But if we go down there and there’s a knife to my throat I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> bitch about it for three straight weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you won’t anyways?” Kristen snorted, already making her way to the trap door. He let out an affronted noise. “Come on drama queens, this bag is fucking heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you don’t have to carry around a seven pound ax,” Gorgug grumbled, following her down. The rest of the group hurried to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked down the narrow staircase and found themselves in a long hallway, at then end of which was a fork. Fig just caught the tip of a bright fiery wing disappearing around the right corner, reminding her of the figure she had seen in the crows nest when they first climbed aboard. If it was the same person, they must have hurried down to be able to beat them down here, even with their short conversation with Goldenhorde. Unless they teleported somehow, she supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left,” Adaine said decisively, and Fig realized she must have missed a conversation over which direction to head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It literally does not matter,” Riz protested. “Let’s just go, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Fabian said, conceding some point he had clearly been arguing in favor of. “Lead the way then, if it doesn’t matter so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not having some racist pirate freak out about a goblin in their room and shooting on sight, thanks.” Fabian looked torn at this, clearly not wanting to back down by also realizing the merit of the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone get behind me,” he sighed, heading off down the hallway. They dutifully fell in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still team right, just to be clear.” The rest of the party ignored Kristen, continuing forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the left fork was another door, already opened revealing a room filled with hammocks, a group of four cremates busy absorbed in some sort of card game, one of which Fig recognized as Alistair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Fabian cleared his throat. “We were wondering if any of you are aware of where the passenger’s rooms are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the crewmen, a gruff looking human, looked up for the briefest moment, looking the group up and down, before going back to staring at his cards. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, actually, I believe I can help!” Alistair shot up, looking revealed at the excuse to leave the table. “I’ll lead the way!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He carefully shoved them back into the hallway and began leading them towards the stairs when Kristen suddenly froze, causing the rest of the group to run into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, just remembered something.” She darted back into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were close enough that they could see into the room as she reached into her bag and pulled out three small travel bibles adorned in the colors and symbols of Helio. She unceremoniously dumped them on the table, narrowly avoiding the stack of cards sitting in the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you guys just want to like, rip these up for fun or something, that would be cool. Or read them, if you’re into that I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew mate who had answered before suddenly looked disgusted, slamming his cards on the table and standing. He absolutely towered over Kristen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what I think about your fucking bibles.” He spat at her feet before reaching over and tearing one of the flimsy paperback bibles in half. “Stay the fuck away from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Same, same,” There was an edge of anxiety in Kristen’s tone buried under the fake casualty, and she quickly left the group to rejoin them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I just hate crimed?” She whispered to the group at large as they made their way out of the trap door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t mind them,” Alistair reassured. “You’re just a bit of a bad luck magnet, being the big three and all. And with Captain Goldenhorde being in charge of this voyage everyone’s a wee bit on edge already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big three?” Adaine questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red heads, woman folk, and clergymen are all famously bad luck to have on board a ship,” he explained. “Well, I’m assuming you’re not ordained, but that last one kind of extends to all members of organized religion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not really following Helio right now,” Kristen said. “I’m sort of between gods, you could say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Right!” Alistair said cheerfully, suddenly coming up short at another room in the stern, thankfully with some distance from Goldenhorde. “Well, this is you. Let me know if I can help you with anything! Oh, but I do advise against going below deck again. Especially, oh, well, pretty much all of you. You might get away with it young Mr. Seacastor, but you might want to hide your ears. They’re a bit pointy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are elves considered bad luck too?” Adaine asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re just racist.” There was an awkward beat. “Well, bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stared after Alistair’s retreating form, shocked for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Fig asked. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to reveal a small room, furnished with four sets of bunk beds. The ceiling was perhaps an inch or two lower than Gorgug’s head, and he had to duck down at a clearly awkward angle to fit inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dibs on top bunk,” Riz called, completely unbothered by the cramped space. Lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I might have to push the extra beds up next to mine if we can, those things are like half of the size of me,” Gorgug pointed out. Fabian, wordlessly, walked over to one set of beds and attempted to move it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nailed down, figures,” he huffed, sounding disappointed but not surprised. “Any spells for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls, and coincidentally the three magic users, shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not stocked at least,” Adaine said, sitting down on the edge of one bed to pull out her binder of spell cards, which she began flipping through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got something better than magic,” Riz said from the bed above Adaine, despite the fact that no one had seen him climb up there. “We call it thieves tools, and it includes this fun little thing called a screwdriver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart ass,” Fig said warmly. “Get down here and use it before I punt you overboard.” The rouge blanched suddenly but quickly masked his expression into a smile before Fig could ask what was wrong. She choked it up to a bit of sea sickness. They joked with each other like that all the time, she had no idea why that in particular would be bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made quick work of rearranging the beds, attempting to find the most comfortable positions for those in the party without the blessing of being three feet tall. Well, Fig couldn’t really talk, considering even with horns she only had a few inches on Kristen, who would defensively call herself “5’2 on a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long stretch of comfortable silence after that as they all did their best to unload their belongings in the three small chest of drawers against the walls, before they all slowly began migrating to the beds they had claimed. Fig debated with herself over whether or not to just shove the knife in a sock at the back of the drawer she claimed and forget about it. The words Alistair said kept replaying in her mind, though, and at the last minute she decided to keep it on her, just for now. She’d packed a skirt that came with a belt, and she was sure she could make some sort of holster out of it. At the very least it might make her less likely to stab herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just occurred to me that we have no idea where the galley is,” Adaine said, the first to break the silence. Almost immediately there was a loud rumbling from multiple stomachs, teenage appetites re awoken at the thought of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be somewhere nearby,” Fabian offered. “They’re usually in the stern, at the very least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We up for some exploring?” Fig asked, leaning forward with a mischievous grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to scary captain dude possibly killing us for bothering him?" There was clear reluctance in Gorgug's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you getting a murder vibe?” Kristen asked, surprised. “I was getting more of a fun uncle who hates you but your dad hooked him up with his current weed guy and he crashes on your coach so he has to be nice to you or your dad will kick him out vibe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not the vibe I was getting, no,” Adaine said. The rest of the party nodded their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, weird,” the cleric shrugged. “Well, I’m pretty sure we can take him either way, so let’s go find some food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Fig hopped off the top bunk she had been lounging on. “Let’s hope them not expecting us doesn’t mean they don’t have enough food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it in about a week and a half,” Fabian waved, following her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to try out that new pescatarian diet,” Kristen joked. “Oh shit, Gorgug, watch your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kristen,” the half-orc said with only slight sarcasm, holding his head from where he had momentarily forgotten the height issue. Weird, you’d think he would be used to it. “Let’s just go find the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galley,” Fabian corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what I said. Kitchen.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No- okay. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i do like 5 minutes of research about where stuff is on boats? yes. do i understand where stuff is on boats? no.<br/>must a fic make sense? is it not enough for it to make my happy to write?<br/>the amount of changes i'm making from both canons im working from is sinful tbh<br/>hey, do you like this fic? have you already commented? are you bored waiting for me to update because you like my writing for some reason? consider checking out my bazillion other d20 fics that won't leave me alone. NADDPOD fics coming soon as soon as i finish listening, because boy do i have emotions over beverly toegold<br/>comment cowards</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Galley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...we'll fill our mouths with cinnamon, now...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda a short chapter, but I need validation so short updates posted a minute after i finish is all you get<br/>Tw: a lot of food going on in this chapter ig, but that's pretty much it. A canon typical amount of discussions about death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to find the galley, situated as it was near their room. It was an incredibly cramped space, the main furniture being a small stove shoved in the corner near a wall lined with pots and pans. The other walls were lined with shelves covered in various containers filled with food, including an obscene amount of some sort of hard bread Fabian explained to be hardtack. Kristen had immediately lunged towards it with a near feral amount of curiosity, before spending the next five minutes while the others looked for food bemoaning her chipped tooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to dip it in tea,” Fabian rolled his eyes, shuffling through a barrel filled with… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> buried under a mound of salt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me that before I bit into it?” The human demanded, one hand still clutching her check while the other was pointed accusingly at her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried! You had it in your mouth faster than I thought was physically possible!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cowards,” Riz said, taking the clump of dough from her hands and biting into it. Immediately his face masked into a look of pain. “Shit, nevermind, I think I just broke a fang.” He took another bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” Gorgug cringed. “I think there's tea leaves in this box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up from a top shelf and brought down a box of some sort of dark flakes that at first glance did appear to be tea leaves. They were loose in the box though, which was strange, though Fig supposed she didn't know much about how pirates stored their tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s water over here,” she offered, peering into a few of the large barrels near the stove. “Anyone spot a kettle or do we have to use a pan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second,” Adaine said. “Let me cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>identify</span>
  </em>
  <span> on this stuff. It looks a little off, and trust me, my family drinks a lot of tea. I stocked the spell, so I’ll just be a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence while they all waited patiently as Adaine plucked the pin from her hair, waiving the pearl at the end of it over the box and speaking a long strand of words they didn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Adaine said, speaking to someone they couldn’t see. “Oh, oh my.” She blanched. “Wow. Oh, I’m really </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> lame aren’t I? No, I get it. Yes, yes, another use, I get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the party shared a confused look. Adaine took a deep breath and cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>mage hand, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the large silvery limb taking the box from Gorgug’s hand and placing it gently back on the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one eat those,” she said with clearly forced calmess. “One cup would very likely kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all unconsciously took a step back and Adaine rushed to clarify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s poison! You’re just supposed to consume a very small amount for… specific effects.” Silence. “Drugs. They’re drugs. Strong ones, at that, and definitely not made for any of us. Well, Gorgug, you might be okay, but I really don’t recommend it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now I just want to take them,” Fabain complained, rummaging through another shelf and pulling out actual tea leaves. Fig didn’t verbally admit it, but she agreed. Super intense drugs? Sign her the fuck up! “C’mon, there’s a kettle by your arm, Kristen, I really don’t want to wait around for one of the crewmates or Captain Gold-Hoarder to show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very courageous of you,” Fig teased, fiddling with the knobs of the stove. “How are you supposed to pillage and plunder if you won’t even stand up to a few lousy workers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a pirate isn’t just about pillaging and plundering,” he argued. “It’s about the romance of the open seas! The feeling of salt water against your face, the sounds of the waves! The drama of dying at the head of your ship, your enemy's sword plunged into your chest as you take your dying breath! The pillaging is just… a bonus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone stop talking about dying on boats,” Riz snapped, taking the kettle from Kristen and setting it down a touch too roughly on the stove. He took a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m just hungry, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Adaine reassured. “The day before school started the elven oracle died in a shipwreck, and even though I know it’s illogical to think that it could happen to us as well, it’s somewhat jarring to think about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kristen sighed. “I know we were all super excited for this trip, but now that we’re sitting here eating this stale shitty bread confined to a boat with a bunch of people who hate us it seems a little… less fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can still have fun!” Fig protested. “We’ll plan what we’ll do once we get to Arborly and get to know each other more! Oh, and we should write songs together! I think we all have a lot of issues that can really be tapped into for a well of lyric ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?” Gorgug half asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry guys, I’m sure this trip won’t be a total bust. We’re the Bad Kids! We killed that corn thing those sophomore wizards accidentally made on the first day, and we killed those greasers who were using those weird crystal things. We're total badasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget Doreen,” Kristen supplied helpfully. “We killed her too.” Adaine suddenly looked nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! We also killed our helpless lunch lady who we thought was responsible for the corn monster before we realized it was just shitty wizards, thank you Kristen!” Fig continued without a trace of sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we ever figure out what was up with those crystals, by the way?” Gorgug asked, perhaps noticing the fact that Adaine now looked almost as green as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Riz said. “After we did all that snooping around I gave my mom the information and they were able to use actual police resources to solve it. Turns out the greasers and some of those AV club guys at school were using them to trap girls since they’re huge incels, or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d those idiots figure out how to do that?” Adaine questioned, clearly as surprised as she was disgusted. She studied arcana, so Fig supposed it must have been a pretty hard feat for a bunch of high school drop outs and a nerdy paladin to figure out if she was so taken aback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out there was this cult in town who had been researching the palimpsests as a way to, like, purify people. I guess the guys got the crystals from them. I think my mom called them the Harvestmen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know them! I used to go to their fairs as a kid. They would show us these weird movies that were just a bunch of clips of people suffering and crying really loudly for a really long time and explaining how that's what happened when you sinned. If you fell asleep they would drag you out and no one one see you for the rest of the week. It was pretty intense," Kristen laughed. They all stared in slightly horrified silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they end up managing to take down the cult?" Fig asked eventually. Riz shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of the lower guys, but apparently most of the members are just normal people who they have no proof of involvement for without searching them, and the courts didn't think they had enough probable cause for that. Kristen, when we get back, you should really see about testifying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" She blinked. "Is that stuff not normal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that's fucking insane," Gorgug said. They all nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least we killed those creeps," Fig wrinkled her nose. To think that they had been trapping girls just because they were horny...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about killing?” A green head suddenly poked into the galley, stepping further in to reveal a large aasimar. “I sincerely hope you children aren’t getting involved in those ill-conceived plans the crew has been cooking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What plans?” Gorgug asked, the only one who had managed to finish chewing their hardtack in time to ask the question they were all thinking. The aasimar shook their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never you mind, it’s safer you don’t know,” they said, immediately making sure the group of six teens never let the passing comment go. “I must say, I am surprised to see all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and the captain both,” Fig snorted. “We’re a fun surprise for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” they smiled. “Well, you can call me Garthy, if you’ll return the favor and tell me your own names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took the time to introduce themselves, offering them what was left of the tea once they finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite kind of you but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline,” they said in the same easy drawl they had used since they first walked in. “I’m not much of a fan of the hardtack myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s other options?” Kristen near demanded, shooting Fabian a look. Garthy laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, until this morning the plan had been to have four families on board, so we’re quite stocked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They brushed past them, walking to a shelf they all realized they hadn’t explored, revealing the large amounts of dried and preserved food hidden throughout it. “See?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“At least we know for next time,” Adaine shrugged, draining the rest of her tea. “Thank you, Garthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” they smiled. “Happy to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They plucked some food for themselves and turned to leave before Kristen interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, just out of curiosity, are you a part of the crew or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” They laughed. “Goodness, no, I’m helping with transporting the cargo. It requires a bit of care, and while it’s not exactly my area of expertise, I’m a bit of a package deal with the person who does have the knowledge necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, surprised. “Well, that’s cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You children should come visit sometime,” they suggested. “I’m below deck to the right. It’s right by the brig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig remembered the wing she had seen turning the corner towards the right end of the hallway. That must be that other person Garthy was talking about, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Fig promised. “We should probably go finish unpacking though, right guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Garthy nodded. “It is getting quite late, you children should turn in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left after that, taking their bundle of food with them, and it was only once they were gone that Riz spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with everyone calling us children?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Fig shouted. Adaine sighed, a deeply weary sound, and began collecting their cups to clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t even been on a day and I’m already exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seconded” Gorgug agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lame,” Fig said. “Let’s go then, losers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Imagine sleeping," Riz sighed, slightly wistfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep us up I'll night I'll throw you o-" Fabian cut himself off. "I mean, I'll be upset, The Ball."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be quiet," the goblin reassured. "I know you need your beauty sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right- hey!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Children," Adaine begged. "Behave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so much more fun this way, though," Fig smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to read, if you interrupt me and no one's dying I will be very cross," the wizard said, untangling the earbuds she pulled out of her pocket and pulling out a thick tome. She flashed them a smile though, so Fig was pretty sure she was joking. Like, fifty percent sure. Maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you have a light on all night reading that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fabian. I have dark vision. You have dark vision. Literally all of us have dark vision."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't," Kristen grumbled. "Check your privilege."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a big rip," Gorgug consoled, awkwardly reaching over to pat her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fig was mostly ignoring all of this, staring at the journal she had tucked under her pillow earlier. She had thought about completely blowing it off and pretending she had forgotten, but the idea of having a physical record of their adventure did seem fun. Eventually, she pulled it out, taking one of the pen she had packed to write any random song lyrics with from her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Dear diary </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Ew, no, that's </span>
    </em>
    <span>so</span>
    <em>
      <span> cliche </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Sup, bitch,</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>No, that sounds weird. Ugh, I'll just skip the intro</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So today was our first day on board The Sea Dragon… </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back ground canon divergences explained!! If anything is still unclear to you, please feel free to ask! If its future spoilers I wont answer, but theres only so much I can explain in universe without it being weird for the people who were there to be talking about it<br/>Anyways, please comment and kudo if you enjoyed! I love writing this, and knowing that other people enjoy reading it means to absolute world to me!<br/>I love you all, bope you're staying safe!<br/>Come hang out at @an-anxious-gay-mess if you wanna chat!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment of kudo if you enjoyed! Updates probably won't be super frequent sorry, but I have plenty of other d20 stuff to tide you over *wink wink* (readmyficsreadmyficsreadmyf)<br/>Uwu love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>